The Melodies of a Music Room
by AbbystractArt
Summary: An adventure off to a new life is both exciting and nerve wracking for August Summers. She only hopes she'll have a quite, normal school life experience. But that is not what is in store for August at her new school; Ouran Academy!
1. Chapter 1

Gently, my fingertips glided across the slick keys of the piano. Jumping from white to black, and back again to keep a beautiful rhythm, I created a beautiful melody that could hush young ones into a peaceful slumber. Satisfied with my work, I let out a sigh of relief. I became involved in my piece; making sure to follow the up and down motion of the notes as my eyes fluttered passed them each. I heard the chords ring out throughout the large room. The sounds bounced and echoed off each wall, only to travel back in my ears and to my brain. My whole mind was completely focused in on this song. Nothing else in the entire world existed; only me, the piano, and the music that erupted from the pressure of my hands against the keys.

I glanced up once again to keep my place in the music. The song was coming just to a gentle end, so I slowed my pace with the beat, ending with a strikingly wondrous chord. It felt as if an arrow of love and desire shot through my chest. The love of the song, and the desire to play on, yet the beautiful ending was perfection in its own way, and meant to be over. My hands rested against the vibrating instrument as the last sound vanished into silence. My eyes stared down at my shaking fingers, both nervous and delighted. And soon a smirk appeared upon my face. I was impressed with my practice.

"And what do you call that exactly, August?" she asked, her voice high pitched and snooty as always. Shyly, I peeked out from behind the large piano to meet the intimidating stare from my teacher. Her glasses placed snugly on the bridge of her long and up turned nose. Her thin lips were left in a frown. Yet all the while, her icy gray eyes stared back into mine, sending shivers down my spin. Her thin fingers gracefully removed the glasses from the resting place on her nose. She held them daintily to the side, raising one eyebrow at me, waiting for a response.

"Um, well, I haven't exactly given it a title yet, you see? I just thought I would play it for you to maybe give me some pointers. Did you enjoy it at the least?" I asked her, twiddling my fingers in my lap. She sighed, and bit the ends of her glasses in deep thought. She stared at the ceiling. Dabbled with religious portraits of gods and heroes, the roof above our heads was quite a sight to take in. She turned back to give me a smile.

"I couldn't disagree it wasn't ear shattering," What a kind comment… "But there is always room for improvement, yes? It's a lovely song August. Continue to work on it. Who knows, one day it could be a brilliant masterpiece." She rose from her seat and placed her hand on my shoulder. "I hope you understand that you are one of my best students. I have faith you will do wonderful wherever you go."

I couldn't help but smile at my crude teacher. The years of punishment, cruelty, judgment, and critical opinions have finally come to an end. The large clock inside the church rang out loudly through the large room, which signaled my last piano lesson in my hometown. I rose from the plush leather seat. One last time, I let my hands run over the keys of the piano. I smiled and turned back to my teacher.

"It's been a pleasure learning everything from you. I'll definitely miss it." I told her, placing my hand on her shoulder. She gave me a tearful smile, and pulled me into a sufficiently awkward hug. I couldn't help but hug her back though, since she taught me all I wanted, all I know now. She tore away, patted my shoulder, and turned from me back to her clipboard.

"I know you'll do great, wherever you're going to. Have faith, and you will be brilliant." She said to me; her final words to me. I grabbed my bag and headed towards the large double wooden doors. With one last glance to each other, I left the church building. With a sigh of relief, I knew I was on my way to a new beginning.

My bags were packed, my final goodbyes were given, and my patience was wearing. I sat in the uncomfortable waiting chairs in the airports waiting station. I glanced at the clock, waiting for eight o'clock to come around. I placed my giant headphones over my ears and feel into a pleasant state of dreams. I let my dreams dig into my thoughts, only to have me ponder through what was ahead of me.

Starting from the beginning was best. How did I ever start this path to a new life? Well, for one, my current school was a horrible place. The students mainly consisted of stoners, future hookers, and the 1% of the kids who actually wanted to learn something. Personally, I wasn't looking into a lifestyle of spending my work hours on a street corner. Therefore, I decided to transfer. My parents insisted that I should go to a proficient school. Therefore, they decided to send me halfway across the planet, to a very high class private high school. Ouran Academy was known for its expensive architecture, filthy rich students, and a guaranteed to go into any profession if you'd graduate from there with exceptionally good grades. And so, my parents sent me away to pursue my music career. I guess I've never really paid attention to our family's wealth, since they did hide it very well. I was brought up as an ordinary middle class girl, which I had no issue with at all. But apparently, my father had a good stash of money saved in the bank. I had no complaints about my recently discovered wealth.

But now I had to tear away from my old life and enter a new one. It was no problem saying goodbye to my old high school. I was friends with just a few people, but mainly hated the rest of the students, so saying goodbye wasn't hard. Yet, saying goodbye to my family was difficult. I promised I'd call whenever I had the time available, and visit when I could. I was staying with my world traveling aunt who decided to buy a home in Japan since she adored the country. Not to mention, her house was conveniently in the same city as my school to be. I'd mastered Japanese, hoping that I wouldn't sound too odd with my English accent. But, even though the difficulties, I was ready to go.

After what seemed hours of waiting, the overcome spoke out, alerting that my flight was finally boarding. Grabbing my piles of bags, I headed into the airplane.

Ouran Academy, here I come.


	2. Chapter 2

After a flight in which included a series of naps, semi-warm instant meals, and those always happy flight attendants, I finally arrived in Japan. There, I took a few buses and asked a few people for directions as to where I was headed. Before I knew it, darkness crept along the city turning the happy sun down to a peaceful nighttime gloom. With just the last glimpse of sunlight, I stood outside my aunt's house. I stumbled to the doorstep, exhausted from a day of flying and from lugging my bags all around Japan. Letting one hand free, praying nothing would fall, I knocked on the door, waiting for a greeting.

The door suddenly flung opened with a happy face smiling at me, and the overwhelming scent of burnt food. My aunt looked basically the same since the last time I saw her. That long, caramel brown hair was thrown back into a messy bun while her bright hazel eyes were excited with adventure. Her face was slightly aging, but was hard to tell behind the natural tan. Her large spread smile was bright as she greeted me.

"August, it is wonderful to see you! You look great! Oh, let me help you with those bags! Come in, come in!" She exclaimed, grabbing a few of the heavy suitcases from my hands. I followed her into her little home. The small house was homey and cute, but the reek of smoke was unwelcoming. I looked around to observe:

The living room was cozy, with white walls and wooden flooring. The middle of the room was covered by a checkered and foreign looking rub. The couches placed on the ground, surrounding a square wooden table caked in open books, magazines, and lots of sweet scented candles. There was a fire place stuck in the corner, which casted a soft glow. And the rest of the room was filled with authentic, foreign knickknacks. To the left was another hallway, which I decided to investigate later. As I traveled closer into the room, I saw the kitchen which was hidden around the corner. The kitchen was filled with appliances, all stuck to the left of the room, which to the right was a small table with two seats.

I dropped my bags down near the doorway while looking around the small but cozy home. I wondered where my aunt had gone to, but wasn't entirely concerned. I walked to the small coffee table and looked at the different magazines spread out. They were all either travel magazines or some with pictures of foreign and tropical places. Some pictures were circled while others were crossed out. I noticed on the wall a giant map of the world, with green and red tacks.

"The green ones are the places I've been, and the red are the ones I want to go to." My aunt said, walking over to join me. I observed the map a bit more closely.

"You've been to Fiji?" I asked a bit flabbergasted with all the places she has been.

"Yeah, it was alright. I enjoyed Jamaica much better though." She said, sounding pleased as if reminiscing. "Anyways, let me bring you to your room." She took my wrist and dragged me down the hallway. At the end, I saw a door stuck to the right and one all the way at the end. Then, hidden in the corner of everything, we traveled up stairs.

"I apologize, but the only room I have available is the attic. I figured you'd like it better than the couch." She said, glancing back at me with a smile. We reached the top, and she flickered on the light switch. "I hope this will do."

The room was large and open with lots of space. The walls were a still unpainted, and the flooring could use a good polish. There was a full sized bed tucked in the corner, next to a window sill with a large full length window. Across from the bed was a small bureau which would hold my clothes. And the rest of the room was large, open, and seemed impossible to fill.

"I figured you could maybe pick out your own colors for the walls, and then we can figure out some type of flooring. We can even go out and pick out some other furniture if you'd like! It's totally up to you!" My aunt said with another big smile. I looked around and smile. This would do just fine.

"It's great, I like it a lot." I told her. "I'll just bring my bags—"

"Nonsense let me get them!" She interrupted, rushing downstairs. I sighed and looked around once more. Peeking out the window, I noticed her failing garden in the backyard. I laid down on the soft bed, curling up in the soft sheets of the bed. The plush blankets felt like a cloud carrying my body into a state of sleepiness. Before I knew it, my eyes were shut and my mind fell into a deep pit of much needed sleep.

We decided a soft yellow would suit the room best. The flooring would remain wooden, but it deserved a well needed polish. We sat on the couch, sipping away at our still cooling strawberry tea. I always thought tea was a boring and flavorless drink that fancy English men and women would drink at balls. But according to my aunt, there was an entire new world of different flavors.

"Are you sure you don't want to go to bed aunt? It's almost passed one in the morning," I told her softly, hoping my kind voice would send her in a sleepy mood and off to bed so I could explore the small house.

"Oh don't worry dear! I'm still not used to Japan's hours; still in the swing of Ireland time!" She said a little too cheerfully. "And please dear, call me Rosy! Aunt sounds much too formal."

I could adapt to calling her Rosaline I suppose. Being sixteen does bring a certain sense of maturity, and therefore, I felt compelled to follow her commands and from now on call her 'Rosy'. It would be weird to adapt to, since all my life I had called her simply aunt because I was too small to actually pronounce and remember her name the last time I had seen her.

"So, are you excited about Ouran Academy? I heard it's a wonderful school filled with… well… smart students, nonetheless." She asked, placing her now empty mug on the table and slouching back in a comfortable position.

"It seems… alright. I'm excited for the education part, but a bit… worried with the whole student body part." I confessed to her. I let my eyes focus on the surreal picture of Hawaii in a spread out magazine lying around on the coffee table.

"Oh don't worry about that! You're a kind and friendly girl! You'll have no problems making friends!" Rosy exclaimed happily, obviously not seeing the changes in my personality since many years ago. I used to be a happy, social butterfly. Now, I guess I was a little more calm, a little more laid back, and definitely not as social able.

"I hope so. It just seems like the school will be filled with spoiled rich students who only care about their social status." I sighed. She gave me a concerned look, but once again, that beaming smile reappeared on her face.

"You can never judge a book by its cover! I know you'll be just fine! Now off to bed with you! School tomorrow! Can't be sleepy for your first day, right?" She rose from the couch to take my still warm mug and place a gentle kiss on my forehead. "Goodnight August" She cooed as she skipped to the kitchen. Sighing, I rose from my spot on the couch and shuffled back up to my very plain and very big room.

Falling gracefully on the bed, I said a silent prayer that my first day at Ouran Academy would not be a living hell.


	3. Chapter 3

The bright morning sun shining through my uncovered windows wasn't exactly the most pleasant wake up in the world. The smell of flavored teas floating up to my room was my only reason to get out of bed. After preparing myself, I ventured off into the kitchen to smell tea and once again a burnt aroma. Rosy flittered around the kitchen busily, trying to prevent anymore food to disintegrate into a pile of dust.

"Oh, why good morning August," she exclaimed, her eyes nervous and flittering back and forth to the hot pan of flaming food. "I'm making breakfast for you! You know, you got to have a full tummy on your big day! Haha, oh, um…" whatever remains of edible food was left was gone into the fire. Rosy scratched the back of her head nervously while staring aimlessly into the pile of ashes. I continued to stare before breaking the silence.

"I'm not all that hungry. Besides, I should get going. Thank you though." I told her while grabbing my bag of notebooks and pencils. A thankful smile appeared upon her lips and she gave me a wave.

"You'll have a great time!" She called off as I closed the front door behind me. I gazed upon the twinkling blue sky with birds fluttering in the midst. Somehow, the daylight seemed to say good morning to me and greet me with cheerful weather. I began my walk to Ouran High School. The worry and excitement filled my lungs and body to move a bit faster to greet my school. I was thankful for living only a walking distance away. What I wasn't thankful for was my first step beyond those gates.

Very few people were on the front of the school only because I arrived early to settle in. But each pair of eyes that looked my direction was filled with curiosity and confusion. Each cluster of friends whispered while trying not to have me notice their glances. Occasionally, a person would greet me with a friendly smile which I returned with an awkward shaping of my lips. I started to walk a little faster to the dean's office.

Once there, a sigh of relief filled my lungs. But only for a second, because _more _people crowded the room. Again, I received those looks. With a red fade, I walked to the front desk to be greeted by a woman with glasses and dressy clothing. She looked up at me and lowered her glasses slightly.

"How can I help you dear?" She asked.

"I'm uh… I'm new here. And I'm not exactly sure what—"

"Oh don't you worry, we got you covered. We've been waiting for you. Just stay right there for a moment." She interrupted, fluttering out of her seat to a separate connecting room. I glanced around while trying to avoid making eye contact with the whispering students in the office. She seemed to be gone for an eternity rather than a matter of a few minutes.

"Here is your uniform and your schedule. I trust you can find the classes on your own. You must be a very smart girl to be able to enter the school. Especially with—" She stopped herself suddenly, trying to keep back a smile with her twitchy lips. "I'm sorry. Why don't you go change in the bathroom right out there and I'll give you a map of the school." She said, containing herself now.

What she handed me was repulsing; a big, bushy, unfashionable dress with the itchiest fabric possible. Just the feel of it made my skin become irritable. I could not wear this dress. For sure it would cause my skin to break out in red patches of rough skin. Not to mention, it would be horrifying to be seen in such an ugly gown.

"Thank you, very much" I mumbled to her while trying to hide the tint of disappointment and dread in my voice.

"Is there an issue, Ms?" she asked, forming her lips into a tight and unsatisfied line, as if she disapproved of my tone of voice. I would be too I suppose. "Oh, do you know how to put it on? I understand that _you _folk don't usually deal with such expensive clothing…" She droned with a slight chuckle in her tone.

"Excuse me; I don't seem to understand what you're saying…"

"Oh dear, just excuse me. Silly me, of course you know how to put on a dress. I just thought because… well… never mind me." She said, turning with a smug smile on her lips.

What a rude and arrogant priss.

Yes, I was lower class and I obviously knew that. I shouldn't belong here in this school of rich and wealthy arrases. But I already broke my parents bank (At least, I thought I did. What other money do they have..?) and should be grateful to be here. Even as a lower class student.

This school needed a desperate wakeup call.

And I figured I would be the one to make those changes.

I began to leave the office when that voice with tinges of teasing called to me, "Enjoy your time here, sweetie!" And as I shut the door, I heard a few chuckles and giggles.

'_Oh, I will enjoy my time here'_ I thought to myself, trotting proudly out of the office. Down we go into the hallways of Ouran High School, to make a change for the better.

My first few classes went by in a blur. Nothing eventful happened. I was stared at continuously. I had to introduce myself to the class, but was to shy to actually talk to anybody. And nobody wanted to be friends with the poor, lower class student. It wasn't hell, but definitely wasn't a cozy and welcoming experiencing.

Then I entered my Literature class. I was talking to the teacher, introducing myself to him personally, asking what we were working on in class and what supplies I would need to get. But as he began to drone on about his own life experiences, my attention was stolen by two boys who walked side by side into the class. Their presence seemed to give off an aurora of fame and beauty. The girls in the classroom began to whisper in admiration as they walked across the front of the classroom. The first boy had pale skin, with straight black hair neatly combed into place. His glasses and books tucked against his side gave him an intelligent look. But this was no barrier to shield his perfected looks and cool personal. The second seemed more cocky and lively. He has twinkling blue eyes with flowing blonde hair. His looks were on of a perfect statue; an admired god in a realm of ordinaries. He seemed to be the king of romance and beauty. His smile could be something to die for.

They both took their seats next to each other and continued their conversation. The boy with the glasses smiled and looked off into the distance. His eyes drifted to the out of place student in the front of the classroom who was now no longer the center of attention. My eyes met his. We held each others glance for only a matter of seconds before I nervously looked elsewhere. Yet I could still feel his eyes staring at me.

The teacher led me over to an open seat near the front of the classroom and left me there, helpless from the boy's eyes. I tried to look busy by shuffling my papers together and skimming through each one of them. Yet I couldn't help but glance back over. Now both boys whispered to another, both staring at me. I blinked and gained the courage to stare back. When they both noticed I discovered their looks, they stopped whispering. The blonde boy suddenly smiled and began to rise from his seat.

"Alright class, it is time to begin!" The teacher exclaimed, rising out of his seat and calming down the noisy class. The blonde boy glanced at the teacher and slowly lowered back into his seat. His eyes flickered to me once more before turning back in his seat to pay attention to his instructor. "We have a new student in our class!" The teacher announced cheerily. Oh great… He gestured to me to come to the front of the classroom. I sighed and followed his commands.

"This here is our new student. She came here all the way from England! Why don't you introduce yourself?" He said, patting my on the shoulder. He stepped back so everyone in the classroom was staring at me. I was once again the center of attention in the classroom.

"Um, hello. My name is August." I stuttered quietly. There was an awkward silence in the room. I glanced around the classroom of students and quickly scurried back to my seat. The teacher coughed and discarded the subject of embarrassing me even more. All the students forgot about my awkward introduction in a matter of seconds and continued their own conversations. But I still couldn't shake of the feeling of being watch from across the room.


	4. Chapter 4

It seemed like a gift from heaven when the final bell rang throughout the school's corridors. Girls and boys fluttered around the school campus; talking, flirting, and in deep conversations. There were some who stayed around campus even after the bell rang. But there was an oddly large group of girls bunched together, all heading in the same direction. Maybe they were heading to an afterschool club of some sort.

Rather than embarrassing myself more, I journeyed back home for a long nap. The time difference was secretly taking a toll on my ability to stay awake. Practically sleep walking all the way home, I finally reached the small house. The rooms were deserted along with some of Rosy's things. A small pad of paper was left on the coffee table with scribbles of writing:

"_I forgot to tell you that I have to go out of town today. I'll be back late, so don't wait up for me! How was your first day? Lots of homework to do? Did you make any new friends? Most likely. You're probably already miss popularity! Anyways, there are some leftovers in the fridge if you get hungry. Or… you might want to make something for yourself. But anyways, see you tomorrow! Get good sleep! ~Rosy"_

I left the paper sitting on the coffee desk as I fell gracefully onto the couch. The couch seemed like the softest, most comfortable object of the face of the earth. It was simply a matter of seconds before I was dragged in by a dark pit of sleep.

I dreamt of the first day of school all over again. I once again experienced those stares and those awkward encounters with students and those two pair of eyes again. Why did they come back to haunt me even in my dreams. They weren't a huge significance, but seemed to follow me throughout the day. Maybe it was their unique beauty that grasped my attention. But I wasn't the type of girl to fall head over heels at first glance. Yes, they were attractive, but that's all they were to me currently. Nothing more, nothing less. But the scene kept appearing. Their tall figures passing by while listening to the teacher drone on about school work and—

My eyes shot open as my heart began to flutter. "Damn." I cussed as I flew out of my seat to search around for the bag of information. Where was my backpack? Where was my backpack? _Where. Was. My. Backpack. _I collapsed on the couch once again and let out a long, irritated growl.

I left my backpack at the school.

I rested my face in the palms of my hands. How could I be so stupid? I could barley remember where I had left my backpack. Most likely in my last class of the day. But I could barely remember how to get there. And nonetheless, my school map was, of course… in my backpack.

Grunting once again, I rose off the couch and glanced at the clock. It was almost 5pm. The school would most likely still be open but most definitely deserted. Young, rich students aren't ones to spend their free time at school. I walked out the front door and sighed as I began to venture back to Ouran High School.

I came to the front of the large baby pink school and couldn't help but notice the absence of lighting. Only the dim sunset lit the abandoned building. I began to walk up and down countless sets of stairs trying to look for some familiarity in the classrooms. Every twist and turn seemed to be the same as the other. But finally, the semi familiar classroom appeared. Peeking through the doorway, I saw my backpack sitting pleasantly on the floor. A sigh of relief flowed through my lungs as I grabbed the backpack. I grinned in triumph as I began my way down the hallway, but the smile soon fell into a frown.

…Where was I? Mission 1 was accomplished: Get the backpack. But mission 2 was unexpected: Get out of the school. Again, it seemed like a wild, interminable journey to get out of the trap I walked into. I at least decided on exploring the school while I looked for an exit.

There seemed to be countless identical classrooms that were used and unused. The school was so big that there were endless unused classrooms. None of them were of any interest. But then, I stumbled upon an intriguing sign: Music Room #3.

All I could see was the word _music._ Sheet music, high notes, low notes, beats and patterns, rests and trills; all of these things flooded my mind as the world music appeared on the sign. I hadn't touched a piano in a couple days. I guess you could say I was beginning to have withdrawals from the lack of music on my fingertips. I looked around to assure nobody was around me. The school seemed lifeless as it was. So sneaking into the music room wouldn't disturb anyone, right?

I opened the door to the music room. An overwhelming scent of rose petals filled my nostrils as I went into the room. Thankfully, the room was also deserted. The only living thing was roses placed in expensive looking glasses. The room seemed to be used earlier in the day, but the late hour it was noted the activities were done for the day. The room was filled with expensive vases, tea ware, couches, tables, and everything else that seemed to be flowering with riches. For a music room, there weren't many instruments. The only thing that produced music was a slick white piano tucked to the back of the room. The wooden beauty seemed to pull me in and taunt me with its ivory keys.

Once again checking my surroundings, nobody was present. I dropped my backpack aside and sat down on the plush leather seat. My hands simply drifted over the slick keys of the piano. I gently pressed against my old friend the middle C key; a beautiful, soft sound rung out of the instrument. A smile of crept up on my face. It felt wonderful to be able to bond with one thing in this school, even if it was an inanimate object. Being sure not to play to loudly, I began to play the song I had written. The flashback and memories of my old piano filled my memory. As I closed my eyes, I could see the large room with painting spread out on the ceiling. I could hear the echoing chords and exquisite sound call out from the piano. And I could see my teacher try to hide the smile of admiration, because she pretended not to be pleased with my playing. All brought a smile to my face. I ended the piece with that graceful chord once again, and opened my eyes to stare at my fingers hold their place on the keys.

"That was a beautiful song," a voice said, awfully close to me. I was frightened, therefore falling backwards out of my seat. I checked twice to assure nobody was around! How could somebody sneak up on me like that?

A hand reached out for mine to help me up. I gladly took it while trying to keep my heart at a normal pace. I looked into the eyes of the voice that helped me and immediately recognized the pair. Those brown eyes shielding by glasses stared into your soul. A slight smile was painted at his lips. I stumbled backwards just a bit.

"Um, thank you…" I stuttered, rubbing the back of my head nervously.

"You're the new girl, correct? The one in my Literature class?" He asked, pushing up his glasses slightly.

"Um, yes I think so. Everyone just looks so similar in their uniforms, I didn't recognize you…" I told him quickly slipping the little lie in there.

"Well, I could surely you stood out of place, not to be offensive." He taunted while giving you another smile.

"I prefer to be different." I replied with a smug smile. He nodded to me.

"I guess I can understand. I understand it's difficult. You're not incredibly wealthy like the rest of us…" He mumbled on. I stared at him with a slightly cold glare.

"No, it is not. I'm perfectly content with whom I am, and I don't think fortune should define who somebody is." I snickered. He chuckled lightly.

"Very well. Anyways, what was the piece you were playing?"

"I wrote it myself. It has no defined title yet." He seemed a bit taken back.

"A commoner as yourself wrote such a rich piece of music?"

"Alright, please stop defining me as a 'commoner'. And yes, I did write it. I've actually written many pieces as 'rich' as that one." I told him proudly.

"Can I hear another?" He asked. I blinked, not expecting him to want to hear the music of a 'commoner'.

"Well, I guess so." I told him. Sitting down at the piano, I let my hands linger on the keys while contemplating which piece of mine to play for him. He leaned against the piano coolly while waiting for a sound to erupt. I played another piece and fell into my so called 'music coma'. I closed my eyes and let my fingers do the work. At first I was just a bit shaky from the unfamiliar audience, but eventually I let the gracefully melody engulf me. I forgot everyone and everything as I played the piano music. I could honestly play the music in my sleep, therefore explaining my musical coma state.

I reopened my eyes when I realized that I had finished the song. The boy stared at me with that same smile on his lips. This time, it was a little happier and more satisfied.

"That was lovely." He said. I smiled at him as a thank you, and rose from the seat. "Now, excuse me for giving you the label, but as a commoner you must be in need of some extra money, correct?"

I tried to give him a friendlier look, but it resulted in only puzzlement and anger. "Yes, I might be a commoner, but I have plenty of money to survive happily, thank you." I replied, avoiding those eyes of his.

"So then you wouldn't settle for 8000 yen (100 dollars) a day for being our pianist at the Ouran High School Host Club?" He taunted, pushing his glasses up again with a smug smile on his lips. I was flabbergasted; 8000 yen a day. That was more than I could make in a week back at home.

"8000 yen… Per day? For how many hours?" I asked trying not to seem extremely interested.

"Well, our club runs everyday after school for about 3 hours. We usually have private meetings afterwards, which you are required to stay for since you would be an official member of the club. All you would need to do is play live music for us and our guests." He was tempted me with all this talk of luxury and easy going ways. Not to mention, 8000 yen per day. I could make so much money but the end of the school year…

"Alright, fine, I'll be part of your club." I agreed, trying to hold back the smile creeping up on my face. But it was clearly visible.

"Fantastic. Meet here after school tomorrow." He said with a smile. As he began to leave the room, a question popped into my head.

"Wait!" I called to him, grabbing my bag and catching up with him. I began to walk with him out of the building as a nonchalant way of finding an exit. "I didn't catch what your name was?"

"My name is Ootori Kyoya. For now, just call me Kyoya." He said with a charming smile.

"My name is Summers August. You can just call me August." I replied with a childish tone. He chuckled.

"What a cliché name. It's great," I blushed at his remark. I think it was a compliment. As we reached the doorways which signaled our departing, I had one final question.

"So Kyoya, I just have one final question before tomorrow comes." I told him. He looked at me with those brown eyes which now did not alert me so much. "What exactly does the 'Ouran High School Host Club' do?"

He gave me a mischievous smile and shook his head. "You'll find out soon enough."


	5. Chapter 5

The second day at Ouran High School was slightly similar to the first. Well, at least the first few classes were. There was less whispering and less staring and it felt as if I blended in just a little more. The first few classes went by in a blur. I couldn't lie; I was excited to enter my literature class. It seemed a bit more welcoming now that I knew somebody. When I entered the classroom, I was immediately pulled over to the left side of the room to be plopped down aside of the blonde and blue eyed boy from the other day. He stared into my eyes lovingly as I stared back, a bit frightened by his dreamy glance.

"My; you are twice as beautiful up close in person as Kyoya made you out to be." He cooed, fluttering his soft eyelashes. I could feel the slight heat rise upon my cheeks.

"Ex… Excuse me?"

"Now, now Tamaki; she's a member of the club, not a customer." Kyoya's voice floated over my head as he sat on the opposite side of me. "This is our king of the Host Club, Tamaki."

Tamaki took my hand and placed a gentle kiss on the back of it. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you, August." He said in his calm and cool flowing voice. I chuckled nervously and twisted frontwards in my seat. Suddenly, a pile of paper landed on my desk. I looked to Kyoya who opened the folder.

"This is some music for you to play at the club. You can choose whatever pieces you'd like, as long as they are fitting to the mood." He told me, flipping through the well organized folder of numerous collections of piano music. "They aren't terribly difficult. I think someone with your skills can easily play them at first glance."

"Where… did you get all of this?" I asked curiously. I began flipping through the folder also, staring at new and exciting songs.

"Tamaki is a wonderful pianist also. I borrowed some of his collections." He replied, giving Tamaki a friendly glance.

"I remember when I used to be obsessed with my piano playing. Then I found a new passion; the host club. I don't have much more time to play anymore, so I figured I could pass them down to my cute little pupil." He explained cheerfully.

"Cute… little pupil… eh?" I mumbled under my breath.

"Alright class, it is time to begin!" The teacher called out. All during class I couldn't help but keep glancing at Tamaki as he stared at me with fluttering eyelashes and admiration.

"Music Room 3, Music Room 3… Where the hell is Music Room 3!" I mumbled down the hallways of Ouran High School. The bright hallways were unfamiliar compared to the dark ones from last night. The map of Ouran didn't list Music Room 3 mainly because it was an unused classroom during school hours. Sighing, I shoved the useless map back into my bag and walked aimlessly around the school. It seemed hopeless to find Music Room 3. I'd surely be fired for showing up late.

WHAM! Suddenly, I was thrown down on the ground by a speeding bullet. I felt someone fall over me and fall down also. "Ow!" I heard somebody exclaim. I scrambled onto my feet to see a boy with soft brown hair, flat on his face as he tried to get back up.

"Oh! I am so, so sorry! Here, let me help you!" I yelled as I went to go help the small boy. I took his hand which was surprisingly very soft. I looked at his face which had extremely feminine features. He looked back at me, his large brown eyes alert and nervous.

"Oh, I apologize. I was the one in the first place who knocked you over. I'm very sorry!" He chucked lightly, rubbing the back of his neck. "Are you new here? You seem to be lost…" He asked, studying my wandering eyes.

"Actually, yes, I am kind of lost… I'm actually looking for Music Room 3?" I told him.

"How funny! I'm on my way there also. I'll help you on your way there." He said with a friendly smile. I grinned back at him and walked along with him. "Are you going there for the Host Club?" He asked.

"I'm supposed to be their new pianist, not a customer. I was just having trouble finding my way." I replied a little embarrassed.

"Oh! So you're the new pianist! It's nice to finally meet you," He said with a smile. He took my hand and shook it politely. "I'm a member of the Host Club. I'm Fujioka Haruhi."

"Oh, it's nice to meet you, Fu… Fu… Do… Do you mind if I just call you Haruhi? I'm still having a bit of trouble with these Japanese pronunciations." I said, once again embarrassed. He chuckled at me.

"That's just perfect." He said with a grin. "Oh, we're here. We're only a few minutes late, but it's always best to be on time here at the club."

The doors opened, and once again the graceful aroma of rose petals filled the room. In front of me were 6 incredibly handsome boys with half smiles all on their faces. Haruhi ran into place and fit in with the boys, now making 7 gorgeous boys who made up the Ouran High School Host Club.

"Welcome to the Ouran Host Club!" All of the boys said in unison. I was taken back already.

"Oh, August! You've found your way!" Tamaki sang as he fluttered over next to me. "How wonderful~"

"Is this our new member? Is this her? Is this her Tamaki?" A small voice bounced out. I looked down to see a very small, cute boy leaping up at me with a plush pink rabbit in his hands. The boy took my hand and smiled his white teeth at me. "What's your name? My name is Mitsukuni Haninozuka! Or Hunny-Sempai! Either one! But I like Hunny-Sempai better… But you choose!" He exclaimed with excitement.

"My name is Summers August. You can call me August." I told the young boy with a smile.

"I can't wait to hear you play the piano!" He yipped cutely. Hunny was then picked up by a very tall, dark, and incredibly handsome man with broad shoulders and a gentle giant kind of look to him. He extended a friendly hand towards me, which I hesitantly shook.

"Mori-Sempai." He said in a very deep, but cool voice. I was thankful for the easy and simple name. I gave him a shy smile. My hand was then taken by someone else's. I was spun around in a graceful, ballerina way into the arms of am incredibly handsome boy with bright hazel eyes and orange hair parted to the right side of his face.

"Well, well, what do we have here? Our new dog, I only hope?" He said. The lack of space in between the two of us stole the words from my mouth. "Cat caught your tongue? Hm… Interesting, usually dogs chase cats rather than the other way around."

"Hey, hey. Wait just a second there—"

"Hikaru, or rather_ master_ to you," He said with a smirk.

Just as I began to speak again, my other hand was taken again. I was once again spun in the opposite direction. An identical boy was standing there with me in his arms once again. The only difference was his hair was parted to the left. He smiled with a bit more compassion.

"Don't mind Hikaru. He's just a nervous wreck," He said with a wink. I stumbled over my words once again, still in a bit of a shock from the twirling and fast moving faces flashing by. But I was now still, stuck in the pit of this twin's bright hazel eyes.

A gentle smirk fell on his face. "Kaoru," He whispered.

Kaoru…

Our eyes were unlocked as I was pulled back by a pair of arms into a tight, awkward, backwards hug from the blonde king. "It's a pleasure to have you be a part of our club August!" I chuckled awkwardly and squirmed out of Tamaki's arms to face the entire club staring at me happily.

I guess I was somewhat socially accepted now.

"Alright now August. It's time to start working. Over to your desk and do your thing." Kyoya said, pointing to the piano. I smiled and walked to my work station. Pulling out a piece of music from my folder, I began to play. I tried not to notice the entire club crowded around the piano listening to me play, but it was hard to ignore. Not to mention, both the twins took a comfortable place on each end of the piano bench and watched my fingers follow the music.

As I was being watched intently, my fingers twitched and my heartbeat increased. The pressure was all on me. My shaky hands hit a few wrong notes which created the gross clashes of sharp and flat notes. Each time I made a slight mistake my cheeks flushed with embarrassment. Hopefully they didn't notice them…

I finished the piece which seemed to take centuries. There was a slight pause, and the club erupted with applause. The drops of anticipation and nerves in the form of sweat fell from my brows.

"That was wonderful! Play another song!" Hunny-Sempai yelled. I scratched the back of my head nervously while a rosy pink blush flushed upon my cheeks.

"My little pupil, you've done quite well. I am," a hitch in Tamaki's voice appeared as if he was crying. "SO PROUD"

"Impressive, impressive," Kyoya mumbled with a slight smirk on his face.

"I liked it best…" Hikaru whispered seductively in my ear. Shivers went shooting down my spin nervously. Maybe this was just normal host club behavior?

"Alright club. It's time to leave August to her business and time to open up the club. Get into place!" Tamaki yelled, clapping his hands to get the attention of the members. All left one by one, muttering compliments here and there. The last to leave was Kaoru, who placed a hand on my shoulder. I stared up at his face, which had another admiring smile. He left me with a wink and went to get in place.

I could already tell this club would be a mad house of fun for all drama.


	6. Chapter 6

There were flirtatious girls fluttering their eyelashes and smoothing out their dresses. Young ladies had those delicate pink blushes on their cheeks. Each of them had a certain twinkle in their eye as they sat their on those rich, plush couches. Their dainty hands held fragile chinaware filled with a bland substance of tea. And all the while, they were flattered just by being in the presence of these dashingly handsome members of the host club.

This club wasn't what I imagined it to be. I thought maybe it would be something educational or productive. Then again, this wasn't an entirely education focused school. But this? Flattering young ladies with their looks and charms? Making each and every little lady feel special? Maybe it did sound a bit nice… No. Rather, it was silly. I watched the members of the club flitter around from different groups of girls using different method to make those girls' hearts swoon. All of this happened as I glanced up from the music.

But I kept feeling that everybody in the room was watching me. With that quick glance from my music, I realized my odd feelings were true. Lots of the girls whispered back and forth to one another while glaring at me. Some were curious, some were afraid, yet most of the majorities of the glances were filled with fury, anger, and envy. Why would anybody be envious of me? I was on duty, working; nothing more, nothing less. So why was I receiving all these harsh looks? Maybe I was doing a horrible job playing piano. I only made a few mistakes! It's nerve racking to play for so many people. Or maybe it was still because I was the new girl. Yeah, that could be it. Or maybe—

"All of them are quite jealous of you," Kyoya said. His presence was surprising. I stumbled a bit with the keys, still a bit nervous around him. How could he be so silent?

"Why are they jealous of me? Did I do something wrong?" I asked. I really was curious as to why I was getting all these glares.

"It's quite simple August. All of these girls are head of heels for our hosts. Another girl stealing their spotlight is quite angering to them. Wouldn't you agree?"

"I'm not trying to steal away their precious hosts. I'm really only in for the money."

"Ah, but they all think differently."

He had a good point. And it truthfully did make sense. All I wanted was the money. I didn't want the attention of these handsome men. I had many other things to be focused about rather than love, romance, and cheap thrills. Maybe this wasn't the place for me to belong… But how else could I fit in someway? I was doing a terrible job anyways.

"Well, I'll leave you to your work. Besides, I myself am earning a few glances just from talking to you." He smirked and left me all alone to the angry eyes.

"Alright club, let's sit down at the table and discuss our activities for next week!" Tamaki announced while clapping his hands.

The club was now empty. All of the girls left to go on home and waste more of their time. All the tea cups were put away and everything was tidied up once again. We all sat around a long, rectangular table. I was plunked in between Hikaru and Kaoru. Hikaru kept flashing devilish smiles towards my direction which I pretended not to notice. Were my palms getting sweaty, or was it just a bit hotter than usual?

"Today's club activities went well. Especially with our live music, I think it added a bit more grace and class to our delicate atmosphere. Thank you August for a wonderful first day," Kyoya nodded to me. I blushed as the club gave a small applause.

"Now, on other subjects, we must talk about next Friday night. We, the host club, are throwing another one of our annual balls." Tamaki announced while trying to hold back the excitement and glee in his voice. Yet, it was all lost when he started smiling and giggling uncontrollably in his seat. Hunny started to bounce while clasping onto Usa-Chan. Only Kyoya seemed to keep his cool. I raised my hand.

"Um, and I required to go to this… ball?" I asked quietly. I did not do very well with large crowds of people…

"Why would you think not?" Kyoya said with a mischievous smirk dabbled across his lips. I slouched back into my chair grumbling.

"I don't even have anything to wear…" I mumbled grumpily.

"Ooooohhhhhh I understand. A commoner as yourself surely doesn't own any party clothes! Rather, you can't even afford them." Hikaru presumed sounding all so wise and mighty.

"I didn't say that. I just don't—"

"Don't you worry about a thing August," Kaoru interrupted with a pat on my shoulder.

"We'll take care of you." Both said in unison, their eyes lit with a devilish flare. I bit my lip nervously.

"Great idea! Our little pauper will be dress beautifully!" Tamaki exclaimed while twirling towards me.

"P-Pauper?" I growled more than questioned.

"You, my little daisy, will accompany us tomorrow to the most expensive, elegant, and wealthiest shop in all of Japan!" He exclaimed, taking my hand and pulling me out of my seat.

The only words that rang through my ears were expensive and wealthiest. How in the world was I supposed to pay for my things?

"The club will cover your finances, August. There isn't a thing to worry about." Kyoya replied to my thought. I gave him a crooked smile as I was twirled and spun by the club's king.

"My, you sure are light on your feet. But your technique is terrible!" Tamaki commented as we spun in circles.

"I'm getting dizzy…" I mumbled as he let me go. I stumbled around in circles before regaining my balance.

"Ah, well this shall surely be interesting." Hikaru mocked, poking my arm harshly.

"Seeing our little commoner all dressed up in elegance." Kaoru smiled, poking my other arm a little gentler.

"Oh yeah, because I'm extremely excited…" I mumbled sarcastically. Both their eyes narrowed at me slightly. Hikaru began to play with my hair as Kaoru started fidgeting with my face. "Um… What… What are you two doing?" I asked, chuckling nervously.

"How can you live with this mop of red hair? It's so long and floppy..." Hikaru droned, picking up pieces of my flowing red hair. "But it's quite soft."

"You have acceptable eyelashes, but your eyebrows could use some shaping…" Kaoru commented while tracing the outline of my eyebrows. He whispered to me softly, "But you have stunning eyes." I tried to calm down the little twiddling of my heart. These boys do this stuff all the time. I was no different then the other costumers that stopped by.

"So club!" Tamaki announced. As Kaoru left my face, the back of his hand gently brushed against my cheek. He glanced over to me for just a moment with a look that he made an embarrassing accident. "We shall all meet here tomorrow for a day of luxurious shopping!"

Everyone rose out of their seats. I was the last to get up. I stared down at my lap trying to think things over of how I got pulled into this ball. I also thought how it would most likely turn into a disaster. I rose from my seat and grabbed my backpack, being sure to actually remember it this time. As I began to leave, Tamaki gave me a slight wave of his hand, and a reassuring smile that said everything would be alright.

I guess that I would be the club's new dress up doll.

But I'd have people watching my back.


	7. Chapter 7

"August, what is your waist size?"

"Uh…"

"August, what's your shoe size?"

"Um…"

"Can we get cake after this?"

"Err..."

All of these questions were thrown at me along with bundles of soft fabrics with frills and designs. I was constantly being shoved into a dressing room and then pulled out again to see the final product. Some of the club members nodded in agreement, yet others shook their heads no. Only Haruhi seemed not to overload me with princess like apparel. He seemed a bit more… understanding.

I stumbled out from the dressing room, exhausted and worn as the other club members flittered around the store to find any other garments to dress me up in.

"Excruciating, isn't it?" Haruhi asked, leaning against the wall aside of me. I gave him a passive smile and nodded. "I know how you feel,"

"Oh Haruhi, you poor thing. It must have been awful to be dressed in woman's clothing." I told him.

"Oh I didn't mind. A little awkward, but it was nice to get back into my own department I guess." He said with a shrug.

…What?

"Wait… I'm a bit confused. What do you mean your own department?" I asked, raising an eyebrow curiously. He turned to me with a feminine giggle.

"I'm a girl, August."

I must have looked like an idiot with my mouth hanging down, eyes wide with disbelief and shock, and not to mention I stared at Haruhi like he… I mean, _she _had five heads.

Haruhi was a girl?

I mean, I noticed he—_she_ had awfully feminine features, and not to mention surprisingly soft hands. But the short hair and boyish figure completely threw me off. I was still having a bit of trouble processing this when she giggled again, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Let me explain," She told me, sitting down on against the floor. I slid next to her and listened to her story.

"I'm sorry I mistook you for a boy Haruhi." I apologized. She laughed.

"Well, I'm actually quite glad you did. I'm just repaying my debt to the club, so I need to look like a boy to get customers in, you know?" She smiled at me. Now that I realized she was a girl, I also noticed she had an adorable smile. I smiled back at her when suddenly my hand was grabbed. I was yanked back onto my feet and handed a stack of dresses.

"Oooooohhhhh August! Bonding with our rookie host, eh? Don't get any ideas. I don't think Haruhi is well… your type." Hikaru teased, patting me on the head. Damn, why was he so much taller…? Haruhi stood and placed a hand on my shoulder with another cute smile.

"She already knows, Hikaru." She told him. Hikaru left me standing with a heavy pile of clothes in my arms and trotted over to Haruhi.

"Well, well, well. The little secret is out, eh? Why did you tell her so easily, but not us, eh?"

"You never really asked about it…" Haruhi mumbled. Hikaru and Haruhi began to argue a bit. Hikaru teased her a bit. Not as harshly as he treated me though… But after watching the two of them for a few minutes, the pile of clothes began to get heavier little by little.

"Um, hey guys, can I get a bit of… um, help? Hello? I'm… kinda falling over here… Help, please?" I called to them, but they didn't here a word of my pleas. I started to shrink down closer to the ground when suddenly a pair of arm slid under mine, pushing me and the clothes back up.

"Having a bit of trouble there, August?" Kaoru asked me with a toothy smile. I nervously chuckled to him.

"Thank you," I murmured quietly. He continued to stare at me with a kind smile.

Kaoru seemed to be the nicer of the two twins. He was a bit kinder and a bit more understanding. Maybe even a little more mature. Yet, he was still the famous twin of the rude teaser who continued to argue with Haruhi. There wasn't a significant difference between the two, but I noticed it.

"It's a common occurrence; the two of them arguing like this." Kaoru told me also watching the two of them. "I guess it's their way of bonding with each other, as odd as it might seem."

"Well, it surely is an odd way to bond I guess." I replied with a crooked smile. He huffed out a slight laugh in agreement.

"Have you found any dresses you like?" He asked eyeing the pile of dresses still yet to be tried on.

"Not much luck really. I'm not used to such… expensive clothing."

"You'll be fine in most anything," Kaoru said with a wink. With that, he went off to find the other club members. I was left with the vexing comment he left me with. It was normal for hosts to do this…right?

"I really like that one August! Choose that one! It looks most beautiful!" Hunny yelped pulling down on the frilly bottom of my dress.

"There are much too many frills. You look like a cloud of spun cotton candy my dear." Tamaki sighed twiddling with the straps in the back of my dress. His fingers were long, soft, and elegant as he traced over my shoulder blades. His touch gave my shivers.

"I agree. Personally, I liked the one you tried on before." Haruhi added in. I agreed very much with my female companion. I very much liked the one before too.

"Try it on again! We didn't get to see that one!" The twins barked. I gave a sheepish smile to the both of them.

"Ooooooooooo! That pretty blue one? I liked that one too! Choose that one!" Hunny squealed happily, bounding back over to Mori's side. I too enjoyed that dress very much.

"And I, the king, agree very much also! So it has been decided…" Tamaki paused with an awkward silence as he jolted his arm out, pointing back to the pile of dresses.

"WE WILL CHOOSE THE PRETTY BLUE DRESS!" He announced quite loudly. We received a lot of looks from the other people in the store. Hunny and Tamaki clapped and cheered in excitement. I cheered internally mainly because I was finished being the dress up doll.

But on the inside, I was excited about this upcoming ball.

I just refused to allow myself to believe it.


	8. Chapter 8

The club members fluttered around the music room checking their hair, suits, bowties, and shoes… to make everything perfect for this long anticipated night. All the meanwhile, I sat awkwardly to the side of the room with a large blue fluff of silky blue fabric. I wasn't good at this kind of stuff. I didn't know how to properly primp to impress the school with my good looks, if I had any at all. So therefore, I sat observing everyone else. Maybe I would get a clue as to what to do with myself.

"August, you might want to get changed. The ball is beginning in less than 10 minutes." Kyoya commented, obviously noticing my lack of preparing.

"Where should I get changed?" I mumbled, searching for a small and secluded area, away from these boys. Haruhi took my hand and pulled me from my seat.

"I'll help you out August. Just follow me," She said with a smile. I followed her out of the music room to a small bathroom hidden away in the shadows of the dimly lit school. She gestured to the stall, where I struggled to get this blue thing over my head. I then reappeared out of the stall to stare at my own reflection in the full body mirror.

"Oh, you look simply lovely August."

I was covered by this beautiful, long blue dress. The upper half hugged my body tightly, creating unknown curves in my shape, which I truly never noticed. The bottom was slim and flowed outward, the middle separated by frills following the down to the bottom. On the inside of the frills was black satin fabric. My long and wavy red hair was straighten and smoothed down on the right side of my face. The top of my hair was tucked by a bright and flowing blue bow. I looked like a princess.

Haruhi smiled at me as I was transfixed with my own reflection. I smiled at her as she led me out of the bathroom. The rest of the club was already out in the ballroom. We hurried to the room to be greeted by two shut double doors. Haruhi offered an arm to me, which I gladly took. I would need some protection from these people anyways. It was strange, my arm looped with Haruhi's. It was almost like she was a true gentleman. Yet, it was even stranger because I knew she was a girl.

Haruhi looked to me with an assuring smile, her hair parted perfectly as always. A pungent aroma floated around her. Her eyes twinkled happily as if she found a friend to hold onto, and tell her that everything would be alright. I think that I was that friend.

She nodded to me, and pushed ahead through the large double doors.

We were atop a large staircase, which was placed precisely in the front of the room. The large crystal like ballroom was shining golden sparks of light from all directions. The small chandeliers dangling all around the room led up to a large fixture hanging off the ceiling, dangling with clear gems which reflected only more golden light. The flooring was sheer cold marble to match the honey colored walls. All was beautiful and bright. All was wondrous; all but all eyes of our entire school staring at Haruhi and I. She smiled normally as if the fame were all too normal. Yet, I was standing there, clutching to her arm, an scared and sufficiently awkward mess. Her eyes flickered to me searching the room hopelessly for some escape out. What had I gotten myself into?

We walked together down a few marble steps all the while my ankles wobbling and my stomach churning with the rhythm of my heart. All the glances were starting to get harsher and harsher as they realize it was 'that girl' in the arms of their precious Haruhi. I started to bite my lip nervously. As we grew closer to the bottom, relief filled my heart as the club members waited all gentlemen like. I was also grateful I would blend within the crowd once I arrived at the bottom.

We reached the end of the terrifying walk of display and I was taken into the arms of Tamaki; my right hand in his left, as his arm slyly wrapped around my torso. He, much taller than I, looked down into my eyes with a smile of admiration. His eyelids lay half open as if he was in a dream as we spun in circles around the dance floor.

"You look lovely, August," He commented. I blushed fiercely and tried to avoid his eye contact.

"Tamaki," Kyoya muttered to him harshly. We stopped our twirling but his hands did not leave me. "Wait until the guests aren't eyeing both of you." He commanded glancing around the room. I didn't notice until now that everyone was staring at us, envy blazing in their eyes. We stepped away from each other, embarrassed and ashamed. He looked down to the ground as if he was a sad puppy being scolded at. But from his mop of neatly combed hair, he looked up at me with a wink, as if to say he'd be back.

Our relationship with one another was becoming more and more complicated. I thought of him as a best friend, or even strangely enough… a father figure in my life. And with him my father, Kyoya would be my… mother?

Things were getting much too odd.

The basic point is that I had no romantic interest in Tamaki. I only hoped he had none for me. Anyways, I noticed he had quite a soft spot for Haruhi.

By the time I finished contemplating these confusing and disturbing thoughts, I noticed most of the club had drifted away. All that was left was Kyoya, eyeing me impatiently.

"Uh… where's my work station?" I asked him, nervously swaying back and forth with my hands tucked behind my back. A grin lifted on his face as he gestured to me to follow him. We ventured off to the side of the ballroom up yet again another staircase. This one was with fewer steps thankfully. The piano lay in the middle of a floor, fenced in with guardrails. This made me feel just a bit more comfortable to know I had some protection, and wouldn't be too noticeable.

I sat down on the familiar plush seating of the piano and let my hands drift across the keys. Kyoya's arm reached from behind me to place a big book of classical music on the piano's stand. His hands ghosted back to rest on my shoulder. He whispered in my ear softly, "Don't mess up." He left with a small pat on my shoulder. Just the feeling of his breath swirl in my ear caused shivers to run up and down my back.

And so, I began with my work.

The night passed by with the blink of an eye. I found the noises of the crowd aside of me much more exciting then the book of music. I could hear over excited girls accept dates. I could hear nervous boys ask the girls on the dates. I could hear people yelling in agony because somebody stepped on their feet while dancing. But most of all, I could hear those occasional squeals from one of the Host Club's fan girls when one of the members cooed something sweet to them while dancing. The night was slowly ending with only one hour remaining. After tonight, all the girls would be left with were those sweet, luscious memories. The lucky ones would have something to look forward to after the dance, while others regretfully declined those sly invitations to 'go back to my place after the dance'. All that I was looking forward to after tonight was a cup of tea along with a midnight talk with Rosy.

"You're doing quite well," Kyoya said, never the less scaring the shit out of me. I stumbled when trying to find my place in the music again.

"T-Thank you very much," I replied to him with a smile. He stared at my fingers while I played the music that echoed through the large ballroom. He then went around to the backside of the piano to produce a few large speakers hidden away. He plugged them in and produced a small CD from his pocket. His hands then took mine, ceasing my music making.

"What are you doing Kyoya?" I asked him, my eyes flickering from the piano, to the room that now lacked music, to Kyoya's single hand gently clasping onto my wrist. He popped the CD into the player, and now the music was restored once again. He turned to me once again with a witty smile.

"You're off duty for the rest of the night. Enjoy yourself." He said to me letting my wrist go. He walked down the staircase and then vanished into the crowd of people.

Kyoya was sweet.

I stumbled down the stairs into the ocean of people. I awkwardly squirmed through, trying to escape the crowd and find a far off corner to lurk in. I didn't do well with crowds what so ever. But after a while of pushing my way through, I found myself leaning against a large pillar admiring the happy faces in the crowd.

Dancing…

I felt silly whenever I danced. Whether it be with a partner or my by lone self, I just felt silly for my technique was terrible. I was a clumsy mess when it came to dancing. I would step on people's feet, and then I wouldn't move at all because I would be too afraid I'd step on them once again. Dancing all together was not my—

"Want to dance?" he asked. I stared into a pair of unfamiliar eyes, rimmed by awfully large and thick glasses. His eyes were chocolate brown to match a mop of messy brown hair, floppy and wavy was on top of this boys head. He was awfully thin and lanky, and short none the less. He stood only a few inches above me. And he nervously scratched the back of his head as he awaited my answer. My mouth twitched at the corners slightly, still trying to process what was going on.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't really introduce myself. I know you're a new girl here, so you probably don't know me. I mean, I've never really seen you around, so I just kinda guessed you were a new girl, but um, oh… Sorry, I'm rambling. Just nervous I guess. I don't really do too well with the ladies. I, I mean… What I meant to say was, uh, umm… My name is Hien." He finished after a while. I tried to trace back to my Japanese… Hien meant… meek and gentle, if I thought correctly.

"But, um, I was just wondering if you'd um… Like, like to dance? I saw you standing here by yourself, so I figured you maybe wanted to dance with um, somebody, but I can your somebody! Not, not in a romantic way or anything! It's not like I, I, _like _you or anything. Ha! Haha! That'd be silly! We, we just met! Hahaha! Ahhhh… So… Would you like to dance?" He asked nervously, stuttering and collapsing all over his words. I pitied the poor boy. Asking a girl shouldn't be this difficult.

"I'd love to dance," I answered him with a sweet smile, lying through my teeth. His uptight shoulder relaxed as his chest exhaled what seemed to be gallons of air. His hands were fidgety while trying to find the correct placement. Once his hand was in mine, his other around my waist, another gallon of air escape his lungs in a relief filled sighed. And just as we began to take our first step onto the floor—

I was suddenly abducted. My waist was grabbed from behind and twirled into the arms of another person. All I could see was Hien's eyes, extremely alerted and confused as he watched my sudden kidnapping. I was then snuggly tucked against a chest; one that was sturdy and well shaped. I could hear each breath he took and each beat of his heart. He held my body close to his and kept my hand in his.

"Um, excuse me!" I yelped, trying to break free from this sturdy grip around my torso. I was allowed some le-way, but not enough to squirm free. A pair of honey tinted eyes gazed back into mine. I could see my delicate reflection in his eyes; I was so intent, alerted, and still stunned with shock. But his face still held a half smile, his eyelids half open as the background twirled and spun every so often. Just from the look in his eyes I could tell which infamous twin it was.

"Why'd you do that, Kaoru?" I hissed, irritation in my tone.

"I wanted to dance with you." He replied smoothly.

"Couldn't you have waited until I was done dancing with him?"

"It's my only break."

I began to retort back, but my mouth lost words. What Kaoru said was awfully sweet; he wanted to dance with _me _on _his _break. I started forming a soft spot for this certain host club member.

"Plus, I heard you're a terrible dancer, so I just _had _to dance with you for your own torture."

All forms of admiration were lost.

I squinted at him slightly. Then purposely, I stomped down on his foot. He yelped a bit, jumping backwards to hold his foot.

"Oh, sorry, it's my terrible dancing." I taunted sarcastically with a sweet smile.

"August! August!" Hunny exclaimed, bounding over to me with Mori following his footsteps. "I want to dance with you too August!"

I tried to contemplate how I would be able to dance with Hunny, since he was so much smaller than me. Suddenly, Hunny leapt into my arms unexpectedly. Mori caught him and handed him off to me, as if he was a baby. I smiled to Mori and grabbed Hunny.

We danced together awkwardly, but it was good fun. He demanded faster spinning and more leaping. Yet, when he saw me almost tumble over a few times, he decided to stop asking to spin faster. My next dance was shared with Mori. No fast twirling and no quick moving; just easy steps and slow swaying. Mori was sweet. He tried to keep eye contact with me, but kept glancing over to Hunny to assure his boy was alright. He reminded me of a big brother for Hunny. Kyoya then took my hand in a graceful ballet. His dancing was beautiful, like a delicate flower in midst of blooming. I was utterly impressed. Yet, I must have looked like an idiot trying to measure up to his skills.

Then, all made way for the king. As he anticipated, he again got to make a fool out of me with my terrible dancing. He bowed and held out his hand, keeping his other hand tucked behind his back. With a blush rising on my cheeks, I timidly took his hand. He gently pulled me close, and then we begun to dance. He smirked down at me as I tried to follow his feet in this graceful waltz. I began to feel as if we were being watched. I looked up to see us in the middle of the ballroom, all envious eyes of the girls burning bright with hatred for me. I began to bite my lip as my eyes scanned the entire room; all eyes on just us. Tamaki noticed my nerves, and pulled me away from the crowd. With a flick of his head, each club member grabbed the hands of whatever girl was standing close, and replaced me and Tamaki's spotlight. Relief filled my heart. Tamaki was a great friend to have.

The night ended shortly after.

To my surprise though, I enjoyed myself very much that evening. I seemed to form a closer bond with all of the club members that evening. I was finally beginning to feel as though I was… accepted.

And even more to my surprise, no toes were broken.


	9. Chapter 9

Terrible. Absolutely terrible. Today was just a complete disaster. I expected just a normal day at school. All I anticipated was going through the daily motions of a normal school day with the same uneventful classes and the same uneventful activities. But no; destiny had something else in plan.

I knew the ladies of Ouran Academy were easily envious, but I never knew their emotions could be so strong. I never knew truly how cruel these young ladies could be until today. I never knew that those Host Members meant that much to those girl's emotions.

I stormed into the host club, quickly retreating inside the music room. I didn't even look up from my shoes. I refused to make a statement of myself, so I tried to very quickly find a place to tidy up. Before I even took my second step inside the room, Hunny was at my side.

"August! What happened to you?" Hunny exclaimed, tugging at the bottom of my dress. Each member of the club looked up to see a terrible, unorganized lady standing there in a filthy dress, unkempt hair, ripped stockings, and a backpack full of soggy notebooks.

"Oh, hey guys! What's… what's going on?" I asked nervously, looking up from my matted hair. Everyone stood in shock, eyes glued to my terrible appearance. Tamaki slowly paced closer to me and took a handful of my knotted, gum infested, messed hair. He brought the edges of my torn and filthy dress to his attention. He took my hands, covered with still damp mud and dirt.

"August, what in the world happened to you?" Tamaki asked. His happy go lucky expressions were now turned cold and serious. His eyes were concerned as I tried to hide my current state. He led me over to a plush seat to tell my story.

"Well… I came into school this morning and noticed more girls staring at me… I didn't know why. I thought maybe my hair was out of place or something insignificant. So I got through my classes ok, but… lunch came around and a few girls accidently" I motioned my hands in a way to imply quotations at the word accidently "dropped their lunches on me. The first girl I thought might have been an honest accident until multiple people started to drop their food on me… I tried to clean up as best as I could, but it didn't work all to well… So I finished all my classes and went down by the fountain outside to maybe clean my dress of a bit more before I came here to the club. But, a group of girls tripped me, and pushed me into the fountain… They told me to… what was it… stop stealing their men, to buy some new clothes, and to go to a commoners school far away from here…" I started to fade into a silence, staring down at my twiddling fingers in my lap. I looked up to see each and everyone of the club members concerned. Tamaki and Hunny seemed to be completely heart broken.

I began to speak again, "Oh, don't worry about me guys! I can take care of myself—"

"August," Tamaki interrupted. His face was cold, his eyes burning with a raging fire I have never seen before. "You are never alone in the Host Club. You are one of us, and will never be left by yourself. You should know that." He said firmly. I stared into his eyes, wide with shock. I was… one of them.

Hikaru offered a hand to me which I hesitantly took. He stood by my side with a hand around by backside. Kaoru held the other side.

"Can you two take care of her?" Tamaki asked. They both nodded. "Bring her to your home; give her some of you mother's clothes maybe. Make sure she is alright." He commanded. They started to pull me along as I glanced back at the club. "Club activities are cancelled for today. We need to have a private meeting about this matter…" Tamaki faded into the distance.

It was a bit difficult to process. What was going on? I just had a minor case of bullying, that's all. It wasn't a huge deal. I could take care of myself, and I didn't need any help. All I had were a few cuts and bruises, torn up dress, messy hair, ripped stockings, muddy shoes… maybe it was just a bit, but I was perfectly fine. I didn't need this.

But Tamaki's words just… paralyzed me. Whatever he commanded with that tone of voice and look in his eyes, I would obey in a snap. I had never seen him act that way. He told me I was accepted, and part of this small family called the Host Club… I was accepted so easily only after just a little while of working with all of these wonderful people. I never experienced that before…

The giant house that stood before me was like a mansion. I think it was an actual mansion. The house was maybe a bit smaller than the entire school. I couldn't imagine it as a place to live, but rather a place to admire pieces of art worth more than my living breathing soul. I glanced around the mansion—_house _in pure amazement. It was so delicate, beautiful, and most definitely expensive. I tried to stop staring at my reflection in the tiles and focus on where I was going.

I was brought to the bathroom which seemed to be the size of Rosy's living room and kitchen combined. I stumbled inside and admire the large sink with a mirror laced in gold frame. There was a giant bathtub that looked more like a Jacuzzi than anything. Even the toilet seat looked simply royal. Kaoru handed me a towel along with a soft piece of fabric. The towel felt as though I held a cloud in my hand, its softness simply unbearable.

"You should take a bath here to get all that dirt off of you," Hikaru said, flicking off a small piece of dried mud off my arm.

"You can get changed into that," Kaoru said, pointing to the small pile of fabric.

"When you're done, just come out." They said in unison. They left with a smile and a wink and shut the door behind them. I was left alone in this expensive bathroom, scared that everything I'd touch I would break. I decided to place down the towel and clothes and hop into the tub.

The hot water was relaxing as could be, but awkwardness filled me. I was taking a bath in the twin's house. I had no clothes on in the twin's house. I was _naked _in the twin's house. I began to feel really out of place. I hurried up with my bath. I wrapped myself in the soft towel and just stood there for a moment, enjoying each and every fluffy fiber in this one towel. I felt like such a commoner, standing their admiring a _towel. _I pulled out the clothes Kaoru handed me. It was a short and sweet sun dress; a summery tan color with a navy blue wrapped around the torso. I combed out my damp red hair and felt at peace. Then I realize I had to leave the bathroom.

I peeked out the bathroom door shyly. I stumbled out to face an empty hallway that seemed never ending.

Where was I?

I followed my instincts and went to my left. Following the corridor down was frightening. To my left were large windows which poured with sunlight. To my right were a few doors, mostly all were closed. But then I stumbled upon a single bedroom with bright white curtains blowing in the wind. I looked around to assure that nobody was around. Curiosity got the best of me. I entered the room to see a large bed covered with white sheets. There was a small desk tucked away at the side of the room. A few dressers were there along with a closet. Some book shelves and decorations, along with a small couch. A balcony was covered by the flowing curtains dancing with the breeze.

"August," I was startled by the voice, tripping over my own feet and landing gracefully face first down onto the bed. Like the towel, it was incredibly soft. I turned around and sat down on the bed like absolutely nothing happened. I smoothed out my dress and fixed my hair nervously while stuttering "O-Oh, Kaoru! I-I was just looking for you and Hikaru, b-but I lost my way!" I stumbled nervously, chuckling nervously. He raised up an eyebrow, but walked over to sit next to me on the bed. He looked me up and down, which made me feel a bit more awkward.

"You look lovely," He commented quietly. I gave him a meek smile and whispered thank you. There was a small pause.

"Whose room is this?" I asked.

"Hikaru and mine." He replied. I smiled and looked around a bit more.

"It's really quite nice. A bit plain for my taste though…"

"It's simple enough for us." He commented. I nodded and tried to take in what meaning it had. Maybe he thought rooms were just for sleeping in. I thought different. I thought a room should express one. I thought it should be a secret place to explore yourself and where only true friends could look deep inside you… Was I… a true friend to Kaoru?

"I figured that only Hikaru and I would ever be in here, so we decided to leave it plain. I never truly expected many others to be allowed in my bedroom…" He told me quietly. He looked to me with a devilish smile. "But, you've somehow crept into my bedroom and my life, now haven't you?"

I blushed harshly. My face must have looked like a red apple contrasted to the white room. Kaoru's eyes flickered down from his feet and back to my face. I tried to pretend not to notice his staring but it was simply inevitable. I glanced to meet his bright hazel eyes. Those mesmerizing eyes of his… I would get so transfixed in them, lost in a world of imagination. His face was suddenly close.

"August…" he whispered in my ear. His breath was cool and graceful. His eyes focused on mine dreamily. My eyes widened at the touch of his breath, and my heartbeat began to increase out of control. The blood in my veins rushed throughout my body. I could feel it pulsate through my wrists.

Kaoru rose from his spot on the bed and walked over to the doorway. He turned to me, as if expecting me to follow him.

What just happened?

I scurried up from the bed and walked to him as he led me down the hallway. I stared down at my feet trying to process what just happened: The way he looked into my eyes, the way he leaned close to my face, _the way he whispered my name…_

He didn't kiss me, but he meant something more… I was still in a bit of shock. My pulse was still speeding along. We went downstairs to return to the large front doors to be greeted by Hikaru. He rested his arm on my shoulder, leaning against me casually.

"Well, you look refreshed." He commented. I smiled happily and wiped his arm off my shoulder, mainly because eventually he'd push me all the way down to the ground. "Are you sure you don't need any medicine for your cuts?" he asked, ever so gently caressing one that scraped over my collar bone. His touch sent shivers down my spine.

"I'll be just fine; I promise." I said with a chuckle. He shrugged and led me outside, where a limousine was waiting for me. "Is that… for me?" I asked with excitement bright in my eyes.

"Yes, is there a problem?" They said in unison.

"Not at all! You guys didn't have to get me a limo! I could have just walked home…" I muttered, wondering exactly where I was anyways.

"Are you crazy?" Hikaru asked, looking at me with a funny expression on his face.

"Maybe she's gotten a cold too," Kaoru said, placing a soft hand on my head to check my temperature.

"No, I'm not sick," I giggled. "I'm just… grateful you guys went to all the trouble to get a limousine for just me!"

"It's really no trouble," Kaoru said with a half smile.

"Besides, we have dozens of them out back." He laughed. Dozens of limousines… Our own family owned one car for whole three of us.

"Well, I better be going…" I mumbled. I gave Hikaru a small, tight hug. "Thanks for everything you guys." I then went to Kaoru, who looked down at me with a dreamy smile upon him face. He hesitantly reached for me first and pulled me close. My head rested against his chest while his head rested on my shoulder, his arms tight around my torso. This kind and what seemed to be passionate hug seemed as though it could last for ever and ever. But he eventually let go. The look in his eyes was happy and content.

With a wave of my hand, I retreated inside the limousine. As I watch those two happy faces pass me, I smiled with delight to myself. They were both kind and sweet.

But Kaoru and I… I still wasn't sure what was going on. I still was unsure of what happened in his bedroom. Normal host member's behavior; that was all it was. But, I felt that is was something more, something important, a sign of some sort.

But I was too distracted by the way my heart ever so slightly fluttering. 

_[Hey guys. I just want to apologize for new chapters coming out so late. I'm really sorry! School, family, life... It's been clogging up my time. Sorry. I hope you all understand. Love you all very much, and thank you!]_


End file.
